Chocolate Love
by Silver Ling
Summary: "Waa Alice, your cheeks are so red! Like…like…" I held my breath in anticipation that maybe, this clown could say something romantic. Silly Alice, it s Break  you re talking about! Break x Alice


Hullo~ I know I haven`t updated in a month…but I have school, and I hate math and physics (-_- #) also i`m going Trick-or-Treating this year~ so I remembered this song and i`m trying to be a 'diverse' author and write about (MY FAVORITE) pairings yeeee~

*Disclaimer* I do not own Pandora Hearts because if I did, this pairing would be canon or at least heavily implied (*´∇｀*)

**Chocolate Love**

_From the first moment I saw you  
_  
I thought you were a clown. You pop up out of nowhere, and expect others to act as if nothing happened. But I have always wondered, how _do_ you do that?

_I want to touch you_

I think you`re one of those green men that won`t give you squat unless caught! Oz called them lepra…lepro…leprosy…yeah that must be it. Huuuh no wait.  
Just catching you isn`t enough for me…maybe I want to mess up your clowny hair and pull your stretchy rubber cheeks! Yeah! I`ve _gotta_ catch you now!

_I want to be alone with you_

"Wahahaha you can`t catch me~" Break skipped around merrily while I chased after him.  
Just then, I spotted a small space with an open door. 'I got this!'  
After a magnificent leap, a terrified face and the slam of a door, everything went downhill.  
Or so I thought. 'Well I finally caught him…but this isn`t exactly how I imagined it.'

_Chocolate Love!  
Can you reject my new magical charms?_

"Act proud, pretend to be indifferent, hide your feelings from him." This is probably the best piece of advice I have ever gotten from Oz.  
I looked away and pouted. "I finally got you, you stupid clown. Now what was I gonna do?"  
Okay, so I freaked out and totally forgot what I planned. 'What is this feeling?'  
Break stared intensely, my cheeks by now were a bright crimson. 'Stay calm Alice…stay…calm…'  
Break gave a crooked smile, "Waa Alice, your cheeks are so red! Like…like…" I held my breath in anticipation that maybe, this clown could say something romantic.  
"Cherry flavored lollipops! They`re delicious~" cue the dazed look in his eyes followed by drool.  
It`s the first time i`ve fallen for you, but why did I have to like such an idiot like him?

_I got you babe, I call  
I call it Chocolate Love  
I want you, to have you  
Sweet sweet, oh Chocolate Love_

If I tell you that you`re cool, it wouldn`t be enough.  
Everyone would be surprised, and that's a huge no-no.  
They`ll have to succumb to the madness sooner or later.  
"Hey Alice! Did ya hear about this new type of candy called Chocolate Love?" Oz chirped.  
"Chocolate Love?" I repeated lazily. Can`t he see i`m busy chomping on my meat bun? I shook my head no.  
"They say the taste is like a brand new world to even the toughest candy connoisseur! Now imagine that!" Oz continued his ramblings  
"…It _does_ sound pretty good…" "Here! Try it!" he tossed a bar over to me. There, written in fancy letters was 'Chocolate Love'.  
"Ridiculously good huh? I`ll be the judge of that!" I tore of the wrapper and closed my eyes, preparing for the 'mind-blowing' experience.  
"Haha, judge of what? What`s that? Is it edible? Is it candy? Can I have some? Pleaaaaase?"  
My eyes shot open, and for an instant, I met face to face with Sir Clowny the Great himself.  
A simple word can`t describe you, not one that I could think of anyway. You always act unconcerned, but your senses are as sharp as ever.  
Could seducing you be a good way to lower your defense?

_A feeling like this  
It`s the first time  
I`m melting away_

_I got you babe, I call  
_I grabbed him by his shirt_  
I call it Chocolate Love  
_I bit off a piece of said candy  
_I want you, to have you  
_And kissed him  
_Sweet sweet, oh Chocolate Love  
_  
I pulled back and blushed while Break sat there dumbfounded.  
I pouted and looked away. He grinned sheepishly. "You stupid clown!"  
I tackled him to the ground. "Ehe~ I love you too Alice~"  
Our stunningly sweet Chocolate Love.


End file.
